Stardust
by NialsFiction
Summary: Harrison Burke was an enigma, untouchable, unapproachable. A man with a secret. A secret named Harry… A secret he was determined to keep at all costs. Parallels revamp finally here!
1. Prologue

_Whelp, here we are, the new revamp of Parallels. _

_I'm horribly sorry that it took this long, any of those who have read the original are probably aware of my Muse's horrible painful death some months ago, and I think I've finally managed to drop kick it back into gear now that my GCSE's are over and done with._

_It'll probably update slower than before as I will be attempting to hammer out the problems and fix glaring plot holes as well as I can, while attempting to remain somewhat true to the original three movies plotline's (the latter two, which I outright despised for various reasons, and subsequently will be receiving a major overhaul once I get up to them), and to the original Parallels storyline._

_Hopefully it will all go well. Hopefully it also won't get deleted by admin, so fingers crossed I don't do something stupid by accident._

* * *

Title:_Stardust_

Original prompt courtesy of: _Silver Melody217_

Written by:_NialsFiction_

Summary:_Harrison Burke was an enigma, untouchable, unapproachable. A man with a secret. A secret named Harry… A secret he was determined to keep at all costs._

Disclaimer: _**No.**__ I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise. Nor, for that matter, to I own anything to do with Transformer movies, games, comics, various cartoon series', or very much at all, actually._

* * *

{[23]}

* * *

Harrison Burke was a bit of a queer character. Everybody he had ever met thought so, they just didn't dare tell him as much to his face.

And yet, all who met him knew that there was just a little something off about the man. Even the most cheerful and accepting of his fellow students would watch him warily, as if fully expecting him to explode in confetti and glitter just to psyche them out.

What people didn't know about Harrison Burke was that he actually wasn't all that normal at all. Sure he looked fairly average (if somewhat more aristocratic looking than your everyday person). Millions of people had black hair, after all, and millions more had green eyes and glasses, but most would never have guessed at his turbulent history.

Most importantly, however Harrison Burke had a secret. One which he had never told anyone, after all who would have believed him? His past had been unbelievable, and even when he himself had lived through it, he sometimes wondered whether it had been a bad dream brought on by a terrible fever. But even he couldn't deny that fifteen years of torment were impossible to just fabricate, not at such detail and clarity.

For you see, he was not a normal man, normal men had childhoods and families that cared about them. And Harrison Burke, while he had had a family, his adoptive parents who had been kind and true people while they had been alive, he did not have a childhood.

After all, Harrison Burke was a fabrication, a fake, a name a fifteen year old boy had taken in an attempt to leave his past far behind, to forget the memories of danger and constant fear.

He was a different person now than who he had been before, a mask which had become more, became real. But the man remembered, he remembered the name of who he had been, grieving for the life that a young boy had never had.

But the boy was a secret, a secret he would keep for all of his life;

The fact that Harrison Burke, twenty three year old intern in the secret organization called Sector Seven, had once been known as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived himself.

* * *

_Don't worry this is just the prologue, first chapter coming up in a jiffy._


	2. Letters to Somebody

Title:_Stardust_

Original prompt courtesy of: _Silver Melody217_

Written by:_NialsFiction_

Summary:_Harrison Burke was an enigma, untouchable, unapproachable. A man with a secret. A secret named Harry… A secret he was determined to keep at all costs._

Disclaimer: _**No.**_ _I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise. Nor, for that matter, to I own anything to do with Transformer movies, games, comics, various cartoon series', or very much at all, actually._

* * *

{[23]}

* * *

It was a letter which changed everything. As most letters in Harris' life tended to do, whether he wanted them to or not, much to his despair. This letter, this small unassuming thing was, unfortunately, no exception to this.

It had seemed at first glance to be a perfectly normal envelope, perhaps a bill of some kind. Upon opening it however Harris was quickly proven wrong. He should have known really, his track record with letters being as atrocious as it was.

It had not been a bill, nor had it been an invitation, but it had, in fact, been a letter telling him quite clearly, that he had been hired.

By whom exactly, he hadn't known for about a week or so, and when he did eventually discover who he had been hired by he'd much rather he hadn't found out at all.

He sincerely regretted waking up in the morning that Thursday.

What had followed shortly after his breakfast, had been a confusing flurry of events that still didn't quite make any sense. It involved meeting with suited strangers, accompanied by their gun totting bodyguards in Kevlar, and the revelation that his privacy had been abused so thoroughly he was surprised it still existed at all. Not that he had acquiesced to meeting them in the first place, having been kidnapped on his way home from the corner store he frequented, out buying some milk, but it was apparent that his opinion didn't matter.

And now it seemed he was hired. Harris wasn't too impressed by their rather alarming methods of recruitment, as if it had been anyone but him they would have likely dissolved into a stressed and paranoid mess. Plus he would rather have preferred an option in choosing whether he wanted to join a secret government organization with itchy trigger fingers and a zero tolerance for failure, but it seemed it just wasn't meant to be.

He supposed their paranoia was warranted however, as they had what was quite possibly the most vicious looking thing he had seen since he had been fourteen stuck in their basement.

* * *

Harris looked up at the absurdly high ceiling with mild interest. He still hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that his life had been set on it's head for what was probably the sixth or seventh time in his life.

It had been years since he had last been involved in anything dangerous to a national degree and this would likely be the first time he had actually agreed to go along with it in the first place (sort of anyway, he hadn't entirely been keen on the alternative to going along with everything without complaint).

'Fate really seemed to find it funny', he mused, glancing around at the cold concrete walls, 'to drop me smack bang in the middle of an adventure with next to no warning whatsoever. '

His bright green eyes focused on the slightly serious man in front of him.

"As you have accepted to work for us-" Had he actually had a choice? They had been rather abrupt. "-you will have access to several specialized laboratories and top secret equipment held only by the United States government. All you will work on and see or do is highly confidential and you are certainly not permitted to tell ANYONE about your work and the work of those around you. You will be assigned to a senior scientist until you become familiar with your work and no longer need guidance."

Harris smiled politely at the obviously quite stuffy person who took his work far too seriously.

When he was eventually lead to the main hanger where he would be working he very nearly had to smack himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A giant robotic behemoth? He couldn't help but fee just a tad apprehensive.

The first word that really came to mind when the young man saw it was 'pointy', and there was no denying that it was indeed very, very pointy. It was humanoid, with two arms, two legs, what was unmistakably a torso, and a head, all perfectly proportioned and almost terrifyingly human, if humans had been entirely constructed out of seemingly random interlocking pieces of metal and tubing. It even had a mouth, what could be called a nose, and two eyes, for goodness sakes!

"Will it wake up?" A perfectly natural question but apparently not the one Harris' guide had been expecting.

"Oh... Um no. The low temperature makes sure that NBE is completely immobile."

There was a 'so don't mess up on the cooling systems or we're all dead' in there somewhere, Harris was sure of it.

* * *

The first week or so of work was rather chaotic, and Harris had a feeling that he would take at least a month to figure out his way around the machinery he was assigned to check out and make sure was working. He was in charge of some sort of ultra sized cooling system. He had to make sure it was pumping nitrogen at optimum levels in order for Mr. Big and Spiky to remain frozen.

Honestly Harris thought that the thing would either have a bad case of frost bite or cramps at the very least, if it did suddenly decide to wake up. Freezing whatever the liquid in its internal tubing was unlikely to be very healthy in the long run.

Harris was rather annoyed that the American government had decided to freeze it of all things. Although Harris might just have been a bit biased against the practice of cryogenics as a whole, seeing as he was utterly horrified at the notion of someone freezing themselves only so to wake up years later when the world would be so startlingly different to how they had left it. He supposed though, that it kept the robot from getting pissed at its imprisonment and made an epic catastrophe somewhat less likely.

But less likely didn't mean it was impossible.

And knowing his luck, a disaster was indeed going to occur sooner or later. The black haired man just hoped that he wasn't around when it happened.

Yeah. Wishful thinking.

* * *

_Keep in mind that this hasn't been beta'd, so there might be a couple of problems I didn't spot._


End file.
